Choque de Mundos: Las Historias Perdidas
by Umbra Estel
Summary: Omake! Pequeñas historias perdidas en el fic de Choque de Mundos que ya no tienen cabida en el fic original y que simplemente son para divertirse y muestra de que a la autora se le va la cabra al monte.
1. Entre Psicoanálisis y Nuevas Palabras

_Para aquellos que estén familiarizados con el ánime y el manga como yo, esto se podría llamar también: Omake. Son historias cortas sin un lugar determinado en Choque de Mundos, y si no lo han leído el fic antes puede que no entiendan algunas cosas._

**Omake 1**

**Entre Psicoanálisis y Nuevas Palabras**

Harry giró los ojos por sopotocientoava vez ese día, (cosa que por cierto es la madre de las numeraciones) si volvía a escuchar a James, Sirius y a Lily intentando sacarle información del futuro le iba a dar algo.

Y es que esta vez no había logrado zafarse de esos tres, por mas que Hermione había intentando e intentado darle la vuelta a la conversación, esos tres estaban empeñados en saber lo que fuera del futuro.

Y ahora el tema principal era ¿Qué habían ido a hacer a esa época? Pero no se conformaban con "Vamos por mortífagos, ya saben" No, querían detalles¿Por qué ellos¿Por qué no otros? Y Harry y sus amigos no podían dar las verdaderas razones.

Ya se encontraban en un callejón sin salida cuando a Luna se le ocurrió una idea.

-En realidad venimos a esta época por culpa de Mirtle la llorona. –dijo encogiéndose de hombros

El silencio que siguió a esto fue arrollador, de esos en donde los que esos arbustos del desierto pasan por ahí dando vueltas movidos por una inexplicable brisa. Harry y los chicos se miraron atónitos, James, Lily y Sirius estaban aún peor.

-¿Qué tiene que ver Mirtle en todo esto? –preguntó James, la última razón que se le hubiese ocurrido para que vinieran del futuro era por la insoportable y deshidratada fantasma del baño de chicas en el segundo piso¿Qué clase de excusa tonta era esa?

-Por supuesto, es que en nuestro tiempo Mirtle no se pasa todo el tiempo llorando, en cambio a conseguido un nuevo trabajo: psiconalista de Hogwarts.

Harry le pisó el pie a Ron para que no estallara en carcajadas mientras el se mordía la lengua. Luna lo decía con tal seriedad y convicción que parecía verdad.

-¿Qué ella qué? –musitó Sirius sin creer lo que oía. (NA¿Quién?) –¿Mirtle… la chica "si estuviera viva me suicidaría"? –Lily había olvidado como hablar de la conmoción.

-La misma, un psicólogo de fantasmas le dijo que ayudar a otros le ayudaría a si misma y por eso Dumbledore le sugirió que ayudara a los alumnos. –siguió Ginny entendiendo perfectamente el plan de Luna.

Ahora todos miraban a Ginny, una cosa era que a Luna se le fuera la cabra como era habitual y otra que Ginny también mostrara rastros de locura. Pero Harry notó como sus padres y padrino parecían comenzar a distraerse. Pensando, seguramente, que tratándose de Dumbledore, sin duda había apoyado cualquier ridícula idea con tal de ayudar a sus fantasmas, pero esta ya no era ridícula era insana.

-Ignorando el hecho de que esto fuese una jugarreta de la complicada y seguramente alcoholizada mente de nuestro comandante –dijo James atónito –Sigo sin entender que tiene que ver Mirtle con su viaje al pasado.

-No Mirtle directamente –siguió Luna con total calma –fue algo mas indirecto. Todo se remonta a cuando Harry fue obligado a ser su paciente.

A Harry le dio un acceso nervioso de tos mientras abría muy grandes sus ojos verdes y todos lo miraban. ¡Luna deliberadamente le había pasado la batuta a él¿Qué se suponía que iba a hacer?

-Si, Harry, cuéntales lo que pasó –lo animó Hermione que se había aliado a las chicas, el chico la miró nervioso pero pronto recobró su postura y comenzó a hacer trabajar su mente lo mas pronto que pudo.

-Este… si –dijo haciendo tiempo y arreglándose las gafas que se habían resbalado mientras tosía. –Pues verán, a todos nos obligaron a ir a hacerle una visita a Mirtle. –Harry pateaba discretamente a Ron para que le ayudara a hacer tiempo, el pelirrojo capto la indirecta.

-Si… puso su oficina en el baño del segundo piso ese que lleva a la… auch! –Hermione sonreía falsamente mientras intentaba ocultar el codazo que le había dado a Ron antes de que dijera "Cámara de los secretos" –Si ahí.

-Con cosas como diván, incluso consiguió libros de psicología mágica. –tomó el relevo Hermione en la bien improvisada mentira.

-Tenía libreta y sus gafas le quedaban como anillo al dedo del personaje –se animó Neville.

¿Les estaban tomando el pelo? James, Lily y Sirius se miraron entre ellos con una ceja enarcada, pues si lo estaban haciendo lo estaban llevando a cabo de manera muy bien hecha porque, o lo habían planeado de tiempo antes o definitivamente era cierto.

-Entonces Mirtle comenzó con la sesión, a la cual fui obligado a ir –recomenzó Harry con ya una idea en mente. –En lo personal prefería ser devorado por el calamar gigante, pero ya conocen a Dumbledore, cuando ordena algo… -se sorprendió de ver que James y Sirius asintieron inconscientemente. –Pues como Mirtle tiene un tiempo de conocerme por ciertos asuntillos…

-Como su romance –murmuró Ron

-Como que vivimos en el mismo castillo –dijo Harry estampando al pelirrojo contra la mesa. –Pues se dio de muy sabia conmigo. Acababa de leer un libro acerca de técnicas para encontrar un futuro mejor.

-Alentada seguramente por nuestra muy eficiente maestra de adivinación –comentó Ginny –La que amablemente vive prediciendo la muerte de Harry

-¡¿Qué?! –gritaron los tres adultos a la vez

-Si, predice mi muerte –dijo Harry con hastío –Así como dice que el cielo se cae a pedazos, la luna es de queso, existe Santa Claus y que McGonagall tiene 38 años.

Las carcajadas estallaron en la mesa, lo cual fue un alivio porque Harry no sabía si sus amigos se reían de eso o porque ya no soportaban mantener la cara seria entre tanta tontería… ¿Mirtle psicóloga? Si Sirius tenía razón, de estar viva ya se hubiese arrojado de la torre de astronomía.

-Entonces, siguiendo con la historia, decidió poner a prueba una nueva técnica que leyó. Hacer que me conectara con mi niño interno. –Dijo Harry con total seriedad, mientras los otros cinco asentían como si entendieran lo que decía y los otros tres lo miraban como si se le hubiese zafado un tornillo. –Y entre las muchas técnicas que Mirtle me recomendó hubo una que me pareció la mejor. –tenía que escribir un libro de eso, comenzaba a pensar que estar tanto tiempo bajo la influencia de James y Sirius comenzaba a afectarle. –Me sugirió que comenzara a analizar mis problemas desde cero. Pero era muy difícil encontrar a mi niño interno en mi mismo.

-Asi que Harry, preocupado por la salud de Mirtle y para no decepcionarla, pensó en una alternativa. –siguió Ginny mientras Harry le sonreía discretamente.

-¿Qué mejor lugar para encontrar al niño que fui sino era buscarlo al pasado? Si no podía empezar de cero lo mejor era comenzar de uno –dijo encogiéndose de hombros –Asi que le dije a los chicos, estuvieron de acuerdo y aquí estamos.

Harry miró a sus amigos, que con completa seriedad seguían asintiendo, era asombroso que no se estuvieran revolcando de la risa para ese momento¿Quién podía creerse semejante barbaridad? Pero parecía que sus padres y padrinos no sabían si creer o no… mejor no darles tiempo de reflexionar tanta idiotez.

-Y ahora he visto mi niño interno –dijo Harry poniéndose de pie y acercándose a analizar a su yo mas joven –Aunque lo encuentro poco comunicativo.

-Eso hay que solucionarlo –saltó Ginny encontrando el momento perfecto para cambiar de tema.

Todos se pusieron de pie, Ron bastante animado recordando una memoria olvidada cortesía de sus hermanos gemelos.

Asi que mientras todos intentaban que dijera algo mas que "mamá" "papá" "agua" "guagua" y cosas así de infantiles, Ron optó por una técnica mas… efectiva.

-Mira Harry –le dijo apareciendo una revista de quien sabe donde –esta es un señora de la vida galante, de la calle, de la buena vida, del oficio mas viejo del mundo… esto se dice… pu….

-¡¿Qué Diablos le enseñas?! –gritó escandalizada Hermione dándole el segundo golpe del día a Ron mientras Lily se ponía del color de su cabello y le tapaba los oidos a su retoño.

-¿No dicen que lo primero que aprenden los extranjeros son las malas palabras? pues los niños no deben de ser muy diferentes. O eso dicen los gemelos.

Todos miraban a Ron con cara de "Eres un estúpido" menos Sirius que parecía muy animado.

-¡Ey! Yo también he escuchado eso –y acto seguido le arrebató a Lily a su niño de 1 año y comenzó también: -Harry, cuando alguien es muy, pero muy tonto se le dice que es un P-E-N…

-¡Dame a mi hijo! –grito Lily ardiendo en furia, si, literalmente, como si ella fuese una elemental del fuego. Sirius retrocedió algunos pasos antes mientras le ofrecía el niño con sumisión.

James había perdido la compostura y se reía con singular alegría en el piso. Él ya había captado la muy singular manera en la que habían desviado la conversación y se merecían ya no hablar de ello si se habían tomado tantas molestias en dejar atónita a Lily quien era bastante inteligente.

-¿Y tu porque te ríes? –gritó exasperada Lily -¡ES TU HIJO¿Quieres que aprenda este tipo de cosas?

-Si no lo aprende con nosotros lo aprende en la escuela

-Pues por lo demás Harry tiene un muy buen vocabulario de ese tipo de palabras, mucho antes de conocerlo –comentó Ron

-Seguramente reflejo de malas enseñanzas en la mas tierna infancia –siguió Ginny.

-Debería darles vergüenza –comentó con timidez Neville

-Si, ahora creceré traumado –dijo Harry sobreactuando -¡Esperen! Creo que nuevas memorias llegan a mi cerebro. ¡Por fin se mas sinónimos para prostituta!

Mientras reían a mandíbula batiente (James y Sirius los que mas) y Lily se daba pocos saludables golpes contra la pared, los seis chicos del futuro encontraron el momento idóneo para escapar del interrogatorio, dejando a tres adultos y a un niño seudo-traumado solos.

-Cada vez encuentran mejores e imaginativas maneras de evadir el tema ¿eh? –comentó James desde el piso.

Pero Lily seguía refulgiendo en pura furia pelirroja.

-Si mi bebé comienza a decir palabrotas a ustedes dos les arrancaré la virilidad –dijo con mirada asesina.

James y Sirius se miraron y salieron corriendo también.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Y se nos va la cabra al monte:_

_Hao Gente!! Este es un experimento muy enfermo que surgió mientras Fanny (la jefa) me extorsionaba con tal de sacarme información de Choque de Mundos, asi que por eso surgió este pequeño Omake. Son historias sin cabida real en algún punto de la historia y que pueden reemplazar la falta de comedia que habrá a partir de ahora en el fic y el mas claro ejemplo de que se me va la olla de maneras solo adjudicables a los psicotrópicos._

_Entre los capítulos que habrán serán algunas historietillas inconclusas que puse de pasada y entre las que verán: James y Star Wars, las clases de judo de Atha, historias cortas del pequeño Harry, Las clases de cocina que Harry le da a Lily, y las 1001 maneras en las que Sirius y James planean que Harry pierda la virginidad. Escojan cual quieren a continuación y se aceptan peticiones!_


	2. Manual de las 1001 maneras de perder la

Dedicado a los prepos del autobús número 8 "Los Soteeelooo, Legaariaaa, Satelucoooosss" de la ruta 3 de la Salle que fueron una fuente inagotable de inspiración para este capítulo. Chicos… sus perversiones y los piedrazos que nos lanzaron por sus agudos comentarios, así como el inolvidable evento del novio histérico persiguiendo el camión a mitad de periférico siempre se quedarán en mi corazón.

**Omake 2**

"_**Manual de las 1001 maneras para perder la Virginidad"**_

_El libro que cualquier persona saludable debería tener. _

_Técnicas__ 100 eficaces probados por sus autores James Potter y Sirius Black_

Harry enarcó la ceja atónito mientras miraba estupefacto la portada del pequeño libro que tenía en las manos. Luego miró a su padre y padrino que sonreían y hacían señas de buena suerte y luego otra vez al libro sin creer realmente que eso le estuviese pasando a él. Era una suerte que esos dos hubiesen preferido entregárselo cuando nadie mas estuviese presente, en caso contrario se hubiese auto-lanzado un Avada Kedabra.

-Emm… ¿gracias…? -dijo Harry con una pequeña vena apareciendo en su sien.

-Harry, es muy importante que entres al mundo de los adultos, no solo el cuerpo tiene que crecer, también la mente y…

-La virilidad –dijo Sirius con orgullo.

Harry lo miró frotándose la sien con hastío con la mente en otro lado, si ellos supiesen… sin embargo se obligó a regresarle una falsa sonrisa a sus emocionados padre y padrino aunque se arrepintió diez segundos después cuando esos dos se tiraron al piso aullando de la risa.

Bufando salió de la habitación.

-¡Queremos detalles! –gritó James a lo lejos mientras Harry se contenía de hacer señales obscenas a su propio padre.

-o-

_Prólogo –__Ocultando la verdad: No diga nunca que no es virgen a menos que sea para conquistar a una chica particularmente difícil o se atiene a perder el respeto de sus allegados, disimule, usted, como si supieras todo de la vida…_

Harry le siguió dando vueltas a las páginas del libro sin creérselo todavía. ¿De verdad se habían pasado todo ese tiempo haciendo esa tontería? ¡Y hasta lo habían dividido en capítulos! Suspiró con hastío, lo mas sencillo era decirles, pero si lo hacía…

Un escalofrío le paso por la espalda, que lo cantaran a los cuatro vientos, con bombo y platillo, le hicieran una estatua en el parque y le pusieran su nombre a una calle sería el menor de sus problemas.

Solo de pensar en el mayor de los problemas que representaría confesarlo… prefería que le lanzaran 100 cruciatus.

Suspiró abatido, su primer pensamiento fue quemarlo, tirarlo a la basura o aparecer en Hogwarts y regalárselo al calamar gigante.

"Nadie puede aparecerse en Hogwarts" –dijo una vocesita interna que, increíblemente, era idéntica a la Hermione, que por cierto agregó: -"Lo dice todo en la Historia de Hogwarts" –A Harry le recorrió un escalofrío, tenía que dejar de juntarse con su amiga, pero la voz siguió insistiendo: -"si te apareces en Hogwarts siendo del futuro romperías unas 150 reglas y…" –Harry gritó internamente y sacudió la cabeza con furia, tenía que sacarse eso de la mente, funcionó.

Lo volvió a mirar con una mueca en los labios. Tampoco podía deshacerse de él si era sincero, su padre y padrino lo habían hecho, y, estúpido o no, era un regalo y viniendo de ellos era aún mejor. Así que mejor se puso a pensar en otras alternativas, si lo escondía en su habitación corría el riesgo de que por azares del destino lo olvidara y alguno de los chicos lo descubriera, Ron no se dejaría burlar en su vida y solo de imaginar la cara de Hermione y de Ginny desechó la idea de ocultarlo ahí. Pensó muchos lugares mas, la idea del volcán extinto sonaba muy tentadora, pero si tenían que salir rápido de esa época no podría recuperarlo y nada le decía que después de 16 años siguiese ahí. Resopló meditabundo.

Luego se le ocurrió una buena idea, el lugar mas sencillo generalmente es el menos previsto.

-o-

_Introducción –__ Descubriendo nuestra sexualidad_

-Maldito niño –musitó Harry entre dientes en el comedor, ante la mirada interrogante de Hermione, cuando su padre había aparecido con él mismo (de un año por supuesto) en brazos, lo cual no hubiese sido ningún problema si el niño no tuviera el mentado libro en las manos y James no lo mirara de manera suspicaz. –Maldito nexo. –agregó autolanzándose miradas asesinas

No había tomado en cuenta que si él ocultaba algo en el ducto de ventilación su yo mas joven instintivamente iría ahí también, todo porque, de alguna manera que comenzaba a detestar, ese maldito nexo entre ellos dos parecía darle información al mas joven de todo lo que él hacía. Debió esconderlo en un lugar mas alto.

-¿Qué es ese libro? –preguntó curiosa Lily que nunca había visto esa cosa.

-Curioso que lo preguntes Lily –dijo James aún mirando al Harry adolescente de manera acusadora y con una sonrisa maligna, mientras este sufría un repentino espasmo nervioso y le intentaba hacer señas negativas a su sonriente padre. –Es una historia muy graciosa.

¿Matar a su propio padre en el pasado sería un gran delito? De todas formas ya había nacido. Tal vez no lo hubiese pensado si todos no estuviesen ahí también y James pareciese ansioso de hablar mientras los demás lo miraban con atención y Harry esperaba un rayo salido de la nada lo sacara de sufrimiento.

-Maldito sea yo mismo –volvió a murmurar entre dientes.

Diez minutos después toda la casa conocía el contenido de ese libro y se reían con singular y nada discreta alegría.

-o-

_Técnica 0__58: Use las palabras adecuadas en un encuentro casual_

Harry estaba, como era habitual esos días, buscando alguna señal de los mortífagos en los pueblos cercanos, con los ojos ocultos detrás de gafas oscuras y su gorra, era un pueblito pintoresco del norte así que venir abrigado ayudaba a su disfraz. Los chicos se hacían los que no se conocían mientras miraban los aparadores y la gente. Había habido informes de que gente extraña se dejaba ver por esos alrededores así que lo mejor era investigar. Harry estaba de un lado de la acera, Ron del otro y Luna se encontraba un poco mas retirada pero al alcance de su vista mirando con genuina atención una tienda de objetos esotéricos.

En eso pasó una chica cuya falda de vuelos captó vagamente la atención de Harry que acababa de ver algo sospechoso, pero se fue al traste cuando alguien justo detrás de él, con una voz que se parecía horrores a la de James, gritó a todo pulmón:

-¡ADIOS GUAPA! ¡Si así esta la cola como estará la función!

Como si de un hechizo se tratara, Ron, Luna y, para horror de Harry que se había puesto de todos colores, la chica giraron a la vez. Incluso, por la fuerza del grito, dos encargados de tienda salieron a verlo. Harry quería que se lo tragara la tierra mientras buscaba un puente del que arrojarse.

Se lo pensó mejor y echó a correr con toda la velocidad que le habían proporcionado sus años con Dudley cuando el novio de la chica, un gorila que le sacaba mas de medio metro, salió de una tienda y se lanzó hacia él.

Mientras Ron se sujetaba las costillas de la risa y buscaba con la mirada a James, de quien había reconocido la voz, pero sin encontrar a nadie.

-o-

_Técnica 2__61: Insistir de forma sutil siempre da buenos resultados_

Había un halo de 10 metros a la redonda de vacío alrededor de Harry, bufaba, literalmente, había un aura brillante y maligna a su alrededor, incluso parecían distinguir flamas, era mejor mantenerse a una distancia adecuada del ojiverde o uno podía terminar carbonizado.

Y es que en las últimas dos horas Harry había resistido el impulso de sacar la varita, a veces solo había sido posible impedirlo con todos sus amigos sosteniéndole.

La rutina había seguido mas o menos el mismo patrón: "10 pasos, chiflido, grito de piropo que iba subiendo de color a alguna chica y, a veces, novio gigantesco persiguiendo al delgado chico de cabello negro que bien podía haber roto la marca mundial de velocidad" ¡Pero si habían incluso mandado piropos a una niña de 7 años y a tres ancianas que por lo demás comenzaron a seguir a Harry por medio pueblo con los bastones en alto!

-¡¡INTEEENSAAA!!

Harry se quedó paralizado, un novio enojado, como muchos otros, se dio vuelta para partirle su mandarina en gajos al incauto que oso decirle eso a su novia en persona pero se detuvo en su camino. Ese pequeño enjuto de ser humano, delgado y con gafas rechinaba los dientes de una manera tal que era evidente que ese sonido peligroso iba dirigido a él, se comenzó a preocupar cuando notó que un par de ojos verdes se asomaron y parecían despedir rayos laser. Incluso sombras anormales se formaban en su rostro, incluso un sonido de puerta rechinando se dejo escuchar cuando Harry giró la cabeza.

-Este… perdón, creo me confundí de persona –balbuceó el sujeto.

Harry no contestó, semi asintió. Sus amigos ya ni siquiera sonreían, habían pasado la etapa de "burlarse de Harry" a "Temámosle a Harry"

-o-

Harry iba ojeando el libro mientras perdía los estribos…

_Técnica 890… La playa, la inagotable fuente de nenas_

_Técnica 174… Lechuzas mensajeras… cuando no funciona en persona, siempre queda el correo erótico_

_Técnica 7__02… Playmago_

-ARGHH!!! –gritó Harry con frustración lanzando el libro a una esquina de la habitación vacía y dejándose caer en la cama enseguida. La habitación estaba vacía, habían terminado por irse ante el infructuoso paseo (infructuoso para él que el resto se había desatornillado de la risa un buen rato) y con mala cara y grandes pasos furiosos se fue a la habitación sin que nadie lo siguiera, nadie que quisiera una maldición bien lanzada. Giró la cabeza culpándose a si mismo de su debilidad y sacó la varita –Accio –musitó y el mencionado librito regresó a sus manos. Lo odiaba y le agradaba… por el único hecho de que se lo habían dado dos seres queridos.

Lo volvió a abrir y encontró en las páginas centrales un dibujo que mostraba a una escultural mujer enseñando anatomía.

¡Lo ODIABA! El libro terminó en la esquina de la habitación otra vez.

-o-

_Técnica 14… La__ Agenda: Tu pequeña Gran Amiga_

Harry había terminado por rendirse al hambre y a la vergüenza y bajar a cenar algo de la manera mas estoica y orgullosa posible.

Lo cual se fue al diablo apenas puso pie en la cocina.

Un visaje moreno y mas alto que él lo tomo del brazo y lo arrinconó contra la pared de la cocina. Era Sirius con actitud seria que miraba fijamente a su ahijado como si encontrara el significado de la vida escrito por toda su cara.

-Este… ¿Sirius? –preguntó anonadado Harry mientras en la cocina se hacía un silencio arrollador, para horror del chico todos estaban fingiendo comer mientras seguían la escena con mal fingido desinterés. Pero era evidente lo mal que lo hacían porque Ron terminó con comida sobre la mejilla en lugar de la boca y el pequeño Harry intentaba alcanzar la cuchara que Lily había terminado de poner a mas de un metro de distancia con toda su atención fijada en la ridícula escena.

Porque ellos sabían muy bien que planeaba el alto moreno.

-Harry, -comenzó con voz grave –lo que voy a darte es mi mas preciada pertenencia, quiero que lo cuides, ¡no! Que lo atesores como algo sagrado, -Harry enarcó una ceja mientras en la mesa hacían inhumanos intentos de no ahogarse -¿De casualidad tendrás una caja fuerte a prueba de dragones? –Harry negó confundido –¿Un refugio bajo tierra? ¿la caja de Pandora? ¿una bodega en Gringotts? ¿una bolsita de celofán por lo menos? –Harry lo seguía mirando cada vez mas perdido preguntándose por la salud mental de su padrino mientras seguía arrinconado contra la pared, hasta que finalmente Sirius dio un largo suspiro, revolvió en su túnica y sacó una pequeña e insignificante libretita negra.

-¿Qué…? –se atrevió a preguntar Harry y repentinamente supo que no debió hacerlo, los ojos grises de Sirius se abrieron con espanto y escándalo

-¡¿Cómo que no sabes lo que es esto?! ¡No me extraña que sigas siendo virgen!

Harry se sentía mas perdido aún, muy pero MUY enfadado por el último comentario que hizo que todos en la mesa estallaran en carcajadas, pero de todas formas muy confundido aún… era solo una estúpida libreta…¿no?

-Esto es el pináculo del poderío masculino, la fuente inagotable del dulce destino al que hemos sido llamados, el elixir que es capaz de revivirte en el desierto de abstinencia mas terrible…

Puso en las manos de Harry la libreta negra, el cual, por quedarse corto, estaba a punto de meterle la varita a Sirius en algún lugar doloroso con tal de que dejara de hacerlo pasar vergüenza ajena.

-Esto, mi estimado educando –dijo otra vez Sirius mortalmente serio –es LA agenda de direcciones.

La mirada de Harry fue clara y precisa en su mensaje "¿Tanta estupidez por una tonta agenda?". Paro su carro y miró otra vez la libretita… tan distraído como había estado por ese teatro… ya caía en cuenta. Su mirada se ensombreció… era difícil determinar si por ira, vergüenza, histeria… o todo junto.

-Ahora, –siguió Sirius sin tomar en cuenta esto y abriendo la libreta en las manos de Harry que simplemente no puso objeción su mirada aún oculta bajo el fleco azabache. –la mayoría de estas mujeres están fuera de tu rango de edad, pero mientras estas en este tiempo no creo que haya problema, están organizadas por medidas, color de cabello, edad, facilidad, nacionalidad, nivel de fidelidad, sueños a futuro, inteligencia, disponibilidad. –Harry simplemente no se lo podía creer, tampoco el público femenino que había cambiado su expresión de risa por una de modesta indignación (en el caso de Luna) a la mas pura rabia del feminismo hecho mujer (como era el caso de Ginny). –Si sigues pasando las páginas, verás que te he señalado con marcador las mejores nenas de la libreta, dependiendo de lo que he logrado observar de tu comportamiento –Harry se tensó en este punto, seguía sin mirar un punto fijo –también en color verde señalé las que probablemente tengan bonitas hijas de tu edad para cuando vuelvas al futuro. –terminó Sirius hinchado de orgullo.

Vamos que lo que hacía Sirius por el chico era para darle el puesto de ministro de magia y luego de deidad.

El problema es que a Harry parecía no estar tan de acuerdo con su proyección de tan evidente auxilio. Pero no tuvo que ser él quien hiciera darse cuenta al moreno que había pasado una delicada línea que no debió cruzar jamás frente a dos pelirrojas, una castaña y una rubia.

-Siiirrriiiuuusssss…. –dijo la peligrosa aura de estrógeno que se dejaba sentir por toda la sala. El susodicho se giró con palidez para encontrarse con cuatro mujeres muy pero muuuuy enfadadas. -¿Qué crees que somos? ¡¿Una maldita lista del supermercado o un catálogo de autos?!

Harry miró con atención a su madre y amigas, todas portaban algún objeto punzocortante en las manos, lo cual daba un toque extra a la cara de asesinas psicópatas "matemos al estúpido macho" que portaban. Sirius instintivamente se escondió tras Harry, a quien, estaba seguro, no tratarían de dañar porque era la víctima.

-Ya, ya chicas, -salió en defensa James apaciguando con una gran gota en la cabeza a las chicas –Es algo normal entre todos los hombres. Es como parte de la tara genética o algo así. –dijo tomando la libretita de las manos de Harry, que ahora seguía todo con divertida atención y la mostró mientras él también la miraba –Es una simple agenda.

De pronto la atención de James pareció posarse en algo debajo del marcador rosa chillante que había utilizado Sirius en algunos nombres. Puso toda su atención mientras guardaba un silencio mortal… bajo la cabeza mientras las manos comenzaron a temblarle y todos lo veían con singular curiosidad, Sirius el que mas, que incluso ladeó la cabeza preguntándose que había hecho al parlanchín número uno de la casa guardar silencio, Harry miraba a su padre con atención.

James giró la cabeza casi 360 grados, sus ojos avellana lanzando unas extrañas chispas asesinas mientras de la nada aparecía un cuchillo capaz de hacer llorar de vergüenza a cualquier asesino en serie que se creyera decente.

-¡TTTUUUUUUUUUU….! –dijo la voz de James

-¿Eh? –preguntó con inocencia Sirius descubriendo lo mucho que se podía encoger detrás de Harry cuando por lo demás era mas grande que él.

James señaló un nombre que estaba cinco nombres debajo de uno marcado. Harry alcanzó a leer lo que decía y tuvo que reprimir una carcajada mientras abría la boca en todo su esplendor pero sin moverse de su sitio.

-¡TIENES EL NOMBRE DE MI MADRE EN TU LIBRETA! –gritó James

Harry ni siquiera pudo ver cuando Sirius salió despavorido de detrás de él y desapareció de la vista de todos mientras era perseguido por hordas tratando de cortarle la virilidad.

-o-

_Técnica 444 – Cuando las técnicas para encontrar pollitas fallan, siempre se puede acudir a las amigas._

Hacía rato que Sirius, medio golpeado y linchado, había explicado que no se liaba ni con la madre ni con la abuela de James, que las direcciones tenían puro valor informacional (en algún lugar tenía que escribir esas direcciones y con el paso del tiempo simplemente quedaron ahí) pero que nunca, nunca, y reiteraba, nunca había tenido una aventura llena de pasión y desenfreno con la octogenaria abuela de su mejor amigo.

Como venganza a la tortura de la que había sido objeto durante todo el día, Harry encontró el nombre de Lily y lo dijo "accidentalmente y con inocencia", teatro que no se creyó Sirius que bien sabía que lo que Harry tenía de inocente él lo tenía de esquimal. Lo que trajo como consecuencia que Sirius volviera a ser perseguido intentando explicar que tenía ese tipo de direcciones por emergencia mientras Harry se sentaba a disfrutar del espectáculo mientras se desatornillaba de la risa.

Pronto a Harry se le unieron en el sillón los otros chicos que llegaron a sentir pena por Sirius cuando Hermione le dio un largo y tedioso sermón con fuertes tintes feministas y que se tuvo que tragar entero porque las dos pelirrojas del grupo se habían unido y no le gustaba como Ginny pasaba los dedos peligrosamente por la varita o como Lily había escogido precisamente ese momento para cortar pepinos y zanahorias para la ensalada con un cuchillo muy grande, al mas puro estilo muggle. En realidad los varones del grupo entendieron el mensaje subliminal de tal acción asi que ante cada golpe de cuchillo cerraban los ojos, se encogían o como discretamente protegían su entrepierna y trataban de poner la mayor distancia entre ese cuchillo y ellos.

El problema fue que nada mas paso la etapa de "Castremos a Sirius" y en un acceso de culpa de James (aunque no podía negar que se estaba divirtiendo como nunca) trato de desviar la atención a donde originalmente debería estar dirigida.

Asi que todos se quedaron un poco descolocados cuando James sacó un pergamino y una pluma de quien sabe donde y comenzó a rodear a las chicas con aire inquisidor.

-James, ¿Qué haces? –preguntó con cautela Lily dudando de la estabilidad mental de su amado.

-Recabando información ¿no es evidente? –dijo él como si fuese lo mas obvio del mundo, luego se giró a Luna -¿Cuáles son tus pasatiempos?

-¿Eh? –preguntó la chica un poco sorprendida, pero pronto se repuso –Bueno, me gusta buscar criaturas que el mundo mágico no reconoce, leer el Quisquilloso, aprender el complejo y olvidado idioma de los escregutos, coleccionar corchos de cerveza de mantequilla para hacer collares… -la expresión de James (y del resto de los presentes) se iba volviendo mas y mas atónita.

-Yo… -interrumpió Neville mirándola entre curiosidad e incredulidad –siempre me he preguntado porque tienes tantos collares de corchos.

-Sencillo –dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros mirándolos a todos con sus grandes ojos azul profundo con sus largas pestañas negras –para formar una franquicia, venderlos y conquistar el mundo.

A lo lejos se oyó a un lobo aullar.

-Era una broma. –les dijo mientras todos seguían en silencio y aguantando la respiración, tras esto todos exhalaron, pero es que verla decir ese tipo de cosas con ese par de ojos desorbitados y tal seriedad… -¿No habrán creído que lo decía en serio, verdad?

Parecía que había demasiados lobos aulladores cerca esa noche.

-Este… bueno, Hermione, dime –dijo nervioso James, siguiente, la rubia era demasiado… extravagante.

-¿Qué pretendes, James? –le preguntó Hermione enarcando una ceja sin saber bien a donde quería llegar la casi copia fotostática de su amigo. El susodicho solo sonrió.

-Nada, me he dado cuenta que no se mucho de ustedes –dijo con una encantadora y falsa sonrisa –además de que a pesar de todo, estamos conviviendo en la misma casa y se me hace una descortesía no saber nada de ustedes. Por ejemplo –dijo con completo dominio de las excusas rápidas –se que a Harry y a Ron les encanta el Quidditch y es bastante obvio que a Neville las plantas dado que es el único que parece interesado en el jardín de enfrente. –dijo con naturalidad.

Hermione la miro inquisidoramente, no le terminaba de convencer.

-Por lo mismo, Hermione, ¿Qué es lo que te gusta hacer? –volvió a insistir James

-Pues… leer.

-¿Qué tipo de gusto es ese? –preguntó Sirius sorprendido.

-No solo eso, -intervino Ron picado –le gusta estudiar, obligarnos a estudiar, vivir en la biblioteca, hacer horrorosos gorros tejidos con magia. Y su sueño mas grande es mudar su habitación a la biblioteca.

-¡RONALD! –gritó Hermione colérica

-¿Qué? –dijo el asumido despreocupadamente –Es lo que mas te gusta hacer. –Harry reprimió el impulso de golpear a Ron por idiota.

Afortunadamente Ginny no se reprimió.

-Serás bruto. –le dijo mientras lo estampaba contra la mesa –Vergüenza me da creer que compartamos genes.

James prestó atención entonces a Ginny, la pequeña pelirroja con tan curioso carácter.

-Y dime Ginny ¿Cuál es tu actividad favorita?

-Jugar Quidditch –dijo ella con calma

James abrió mucho los ojos, rápido como un relámpago tomo ambas manos de la chica y las estrechó entre las suyas.

-¿Tienes novio? –le dijo esperanzado. No es que le importara en realidad.

-¡Oye! –le reclamó Lily indignada –Que yo no estoy pintada aquí.

-¡Es por una buena causa! –le regresó James sin desviar su mirada de los ojos de Ginny que ahora si coincidía con que había algo mal en el cerebro del hombre –Ginny, contribuye en una noble causa y ¡Ayúdanos a que el muchacho pierda la virginidad!

Malditas manadas de lobos que les dio por aullar en momentos como esos.

El cabello de Ginny hizo juego con el color de su cara mientras sus ojos castaños se abrían en todo su esplendor, lanzando una disimulada mirada a Harry, James asentía y sonreía expectante esperando respuesta, Ron se atragantó y se puso azul por falta de aire, Hermione parecía escandalizada, Neville tuvo un ligero sonrojo mientras sonreía, Lily quedó atónita y paralizada, Sirius se cayó de la silla muerto de la risa, Luna giró curiosa mientras mantenía su anormal calma para mirar a Harry, quien hacía todo intento humanamente posible por encogerse en sus asiento y desaparecer de la faz de la Tierra.

Aunque primero le gustaría matar a su padre.

-Jaaaaaammmmeeeeesssssss Pooooottteeeeerrrrrrr……… -se oyó una peligrosa voz.

Lily había recuperado el movimiento, sus ojos esmeralda brillaban peligrosamente.

James tragó saliva cuando se le unieron otro par de ojos esmeralda que, literalmente, tenían una estela de fuego a su alrededor.

-o-

_Técnica 10__01 –A veces, cuando todo lo demás falla, la sinceridad es tu mejor arma._

-Sigo creyendo que era una buena idea –comentó James molesto haciendo pucheros mientras se curaba algunas heridas superficiales causados por maldiciones no mal intencionadas. Bueno, tal vez un poco. Solo Sirius asintió divertido.

Pero guardó silencio cuando el anormal sonido de varios rostros girándose y lanzándole miradas asesinas de advertencia.

-¿Quién iba a creer que Ron podía ser un hermano tan celoso? –preguntó por lo bajo Sirius a James

-Y que lanzara maldiciones que ardan tanto. –le respondió el otro sujetándose el brazo.

-A ver visto que se te ocurriera tal idiotez. –refunfuñó Lily a quien este jueguito ya comenzaba a parecerle hartante, se había terminado de enterar de todo lo que ese par le había estado haciendo a su pobre e "inocente" hijo. Hizo a un lado a Sirius y reemplazó a James en la tarea de curar a su abollado cuerpo –Es increíble que Harry haya soportado tanto.

Harry seguía discretamente la plática, sentado lo mas lejos posible de Ginny quien seguía ligeramente roja, evitando por todos los medios parecer sospechoso puesto que Ron estaba a su lado mirándolo como si pudiese ver algo escrito en su cara.

-Ron, de verdad, deja de mirar a así a Harry –le reprendió Hermione con voz semi conciliadora, a Harry no le gustaba esa vocecita de "yo se algo que tu no" que usaba con Ron –fue algo que dijo James, nada mas.

Ron gruñó, Harry lo trató de tomar como un "ya lo se". Mientras trataba de no moverse mucho.

Pero si creyó que ese par que presumía de ser mayor que ellos en edad se iban a quedar tranquilos, estaba muy, pero muy equivocado. El problema es que su paciencia ya se había ido al diablo. James se acercó a él.

-Entonces, Harry, -comentó con "casualidad" James y un extraño brillo en los ojos que su hijo captó perfectamente, intentó buscar rutas de escape pero estaba escoltado de un lado por Ron y por el otro por James y sabía que esos dos no lo dejarían irse tan fácil –¿Has probado alguna técnica que te funcione? ¿Alguna preferida?

Harry se lo quedó mirando con total y completa estupefacción, en su expresión dibujado un "¿Qué eres estúpido o que?", lo cual no estaba muy lejos de la realidad. Algo dentro de él estalló, bajó la mirada y rechinó los dientes. James ladeó la cabeza mirándolo con inocencia.

-¡NO! –gritó fuera de sí, mientras todos guardaron silencio para prestarles atención, preguntándose como había resistido tanto -¡Han estado pegados a mi TODO el maldito día! ¡Siguiéndome y tratando de que pruebe cada una de estas técnicas! –se puso de pie encarando a James que seguía sentado -¡NO! ¡NO he probado ninguna de sus técnicas! ¡Ustedes son los que han tratado todo el día de meterme en cada situación vergonzosa que se me pueda imaginar! ¡¿Sabes cuanto duele que una vieja crea que eres un degenerado y te persiga golpeándote con su bastón?!

James analizó sus palabras. Luego le señaló, con completo horror y voz temblorosa -¿Entonces si no te interesan? ¿Eres gay?

Harry se quedó de piedra, mientras todo dirigían su mirada hacia él. En realidad, Harry, incluso olvidó como se respiraba.

-Digo, no es que realmente me importe –siguió James con sus propios pensamientos moviendo las manos e ignorando a todos los demás –Pero bueno, que me hacía ilusión tener nietos y todo eso, algún día, que todavía soy joven y…

Curioso, no creía que alguien que hasta hacía dos segundos parecía incapaz de mover un músculo pudiera cerrar los puños con tanta fuerza o que los dientes pudiesen rechinar de manera tan terrorífica.

-¡¡TUUUUU…!! –James se sorprendió que Harry pudiera usar una voz tan grave, baja y amenazadora -¡¿Cómo puedes…?! ¡¿Es que eres…?! ¡No puedo creer que…! –parecía haber olvidado como hablar correctamente, pero James creyó captar el transfondo del asunto.

-¿Entonces no eres gay? –preguntó con inocencia. Harry palideció y luego se puso rojo de furia, todo en menos de dos segundos. –Pero entonces no entiendo porque…

-¡POR SU PUESTO QUE NO! ¡¿Eres estúpido o que?! ¡Escúchame bien NO SOY GAY! –vió que James iba a abrir la boca otra vez y se le adelantó ya sin controlar lo que decía. -¡¡Nunca se me ha pasado siquiera por la cabeza!! ¡NO, no me interesan esas técnicas para perder la virginidad! ¡NO SOY VIRGEN! ¡¿Contento?! ¡¿Y sabes que también?! ¡Justo con la pelirroja que…!

Click… toda la sangre abandonó su rostro.

-Ay, Dios… -musitó con voz ahogada, todo el poder de su voz había desaparecido como por arte de magia. No quería girar la cabeza, la expresión de James lo decía todo, sobre todo por esa sonrisa estúpida que se había dibujado en su cara, pero lo que mas le decía que NO debía voltear era esa sensación de aura maligna justo detrás suyo.

Donde sabía que había estado sentado Ron.

-¡¡HAAARRRYYYY!! –sonó una voz detrás de él, igual de grave, baja y atemorizante como la que él había utilizado unos momentos antes. Y que aparte emitía un tipo de energía que pudo haber hecho al mismo Voldemort correr a esconderse bajo su cama -¡¡TE ACOSTASTE CON MI HERMANA!! –ni siquiera era pregunta, era afirmación.

La maldición fue hábilmente esquivada por un ágil Harry con todos sus sentidos alertas. Él y su gran bocota, tenía que dejar que su carácter hablara por él… si salía vivo y entero (sobre todo de la cintura para abajo) de eso se iba a cortar la lengua.

-Espera Ron, cálmate. –le dijo mientras se tiraba detrás del sofá.

-¡Hombre! ¡Eres grande! –gritó Sirius con una gran sonrisa de orgullo -¡Y con nada mas y nada menos que con la hermana de tu mejor amigo!

-¡No me ayudes tanto Sirius! –le gritó Harry mientras a penas levantaba un escudo esquivando una maldición que se veía particularmente dañina… por no decir mortal.

-¡Harry quiero que sepas que estoy MUY orgulloso de ti! –sollozó James en el hombro de Sirius mientras este le daba palmaditas de apoyo.

-¡TE DI PERMISO DE ANDAR CON MI HERMANA NO DE ACOSTARTE CON ELLA, MALDITO TRAIDOR! –seguía vociferando el otro intentando dar alcance a un muy ágil Harry

-¡Ron! –terminó uniéndose indignada Ginny -¡No eres mi maldito amo! ¡No tienes voz ni voto ni en mi vida ni en mis relaciones!

-¡Contigo hablo después! –le gritó sin mirar a su hermana y luego retornó todas sus energías a Harry -¡Y TU QUEDATE QUIETO PARA QUE PUEDA HACERTE PAPILLA POR PENSAR ESE TIPO DE COSAS CON MI HERMANA Y LLEVARLAS A CABO!

-Claaro, ahora mismo me quedo quieto para que me mates –ironizó Harry esquivando otra maldición.

-Esto parece un carnaval –comentó Lily sentándose con actitud cansada y tomando un poco de jugo de calabaza. –Pude vivir sin saber todo esto, lo salvaría, pero me cansa el solo verlos.

Hermione negaba con la cabeza sin saber a quien darle la razón, a Harry considerando que ya no eran niños y que Ron era un exagerado, o a Ron porque Harry no había tenido el mas mínimo tacto en informar algo que ella ya sabía, no por algo era amiga de Ginny y que entre chicas no hay ese tipo de secretos.

-¿Saben? –dijo Luna calmadamente entre el llanto falso de James le preguntaba a Ginny si su hijo era un verdadero Potter porque estos tenían fama de grandes amantes, Ginny lo golpeaba, Sirius intentando erigir una estatua con la imagen de Harry en medio de la sala, mientras este trataba de destruirla al tiempo que esquivaba a Ron y sus gritos de "¡Enfrenta tu castigo como un hombre!" y cosas por el estilo. –A mi no me hubiese molestado ayudar a Harry, como pidió James, de todas formas somos amigos.

-Mmm… -asintió vagamente Neville sin prestarle atención y muy concentrado en el libro que Harry había dejado caer en su huída y que rezaba con letras mágicas: "Manual de las 1001 maneras de perder la virginidad"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Umbra al teclado: ¡Segundo Omake arriba! (y no, no se lee Omelette o Tomate jaja) Tarde mas de lo que quería porque a pesar de todo me costó horrores escribirlo y es que existen tantas técnicas (todas donadas por mi padre) que no sabía por cual decidirme.

Por cierto, la de la agenda y lo del nombre de las madres de sus amigos es verídico… mi padre los tiene escritos XD. No, no tengo nada contra los gays si alguien llegase a pensar eso, pero creo que Harry no estaría muy feliz si se le dijera eso.

Este… si, soy una Harry-Ginny fan, lo siento si querían que se acostara con Hermione.

Una nota final: Hablando de Choque, siento la tardanza, he tenido unos problemas bárbaros y se me ha complicado demasiado la existencia, tengo mas o menos la mitad del capi escrito, espero ya terminar pronto.


End file.
